Talk:Mike
Okay, so basically regarding the removed trivia point: what is it trying to say? Firstly, Luis used to be in the military. If you're going to say that the military doesn't count, then why wasn't Vic mentioned? Secondly, literally ALL protagonists in the 3D and HD universes are remotely related to police work. *Claude can work as a policeman with the Vigilante side-mission. *Tommy can work as a policeman with the Vigilante side-mission. *Carl can work as a policeman with the Vigilante side-mission. *Toni can work as a policeman with the Vigilante side-mission. *Vic can work as a policeman with the Vigilante side-mission AND he was a part of the military. *Niko can work as a policeman with the Most Wanted side-mission. *Johnny can work as a policeman with the Most Wanted side-mission. *Luis can work as a policeman with the Most Wanted side-mission AND was a part of the military. *Michael is related to policemen by dressing up as one and stealing some vehicles for Devin Weston. *Trevor is related to policemen by dressing up as one and stealing some vehicles for Devin Weston. *Franklin is related to policemen by dressing up as one and stealing some vehicles for Devin Weston. SlashM, 18:28, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :I assume that the user who added this point was referring to the fact that Mike and Luis don't receive any storyline missions from the government/LE. Anyway, where is it stated that Luis was in the military? All I see on the wiki is that his father was in the USMC, not him. Plus, only Niko can perform Most Wanted missions, not Johnny nor Luis. Thus, the point was technically valid. 22:45, January 9, 2019 (UTC) *Hello, sorry for the late reply. You can find a picture of Luis in a military uniform in his apartment. Regarding Johnny and Luis not being able to complete most wanted missions: are you sure? I may be wrong here, but I thought you could get into a police vehicle and use the computer to start vigilante missions? If not, then I'm sorry for my mistake. Finally regarding the mission involvement: is that really even a trivia point then? SlashM, 16:56, January 11, 2019 (UTC) ::In fairness, some points like "X is the only Y to Z" aren't always trivial (after all it depends on how much it's notable), but I was adding my two cents regarding the truth of this specific one. Apparently the picture in the apartment is that of his father before his marriage (if the info is correct), and yeah Most Wanted is exclusive to the original GTA IV; I remember trying it in TLAD/TBoGT, but to no avail (in fact, it's stated there). 14:08, January 13, 2019 (UTC) P.S. to correct some of the points that you mentioned above, the fact that Michael and Trevor impersonate officers isn't related to working for the law enforcement :P (nevermind that Franklin doesn't do it, only the other two), but the trio did work for Norton and Haines, so here's that.